A Girl Worth Fighting For
by imasmartie
Summary: See the Argo II crew, and Reyna and Percy's sister, have a party. What happens when this party has a little twist? I don't own PJO or A Girl Worth Fighting For. ONE-SHOT


**Hey guys, this if imasmartie with a new one-shot, this is one of my firsts, so read and review. Hope you like it.**

Percy's POV

It was a normal day, we were hanging out at Shiela's beach house, my half-sister, everyone was acting all couple-like. I had Annabeth (which I can't live without), Jason had Piper, Frank had Hazel, and Leo had Reyna (surprising right?) Shiela was in the kitchen, doing work or something, and we were just socializing and stuff.

In my head I was thinking about the crazy idea us guys had. We just had to get the girls out, and then we can start. Shiela came in, "Hey girls, can you do me a favor?" They answered, "Sure." Great, the plan was in action. She replied, "Can you go out to the mall? Aphrodite wants some help, picking out clothes. She's waiting in the driveway, we heard a beeping.

I said, "You guys better go, you wouldn't want to make a goddess angry." Annabeth replied, "You've done it billions of times, but come on, let's get this over with." The girls agreed, and left, plans going great. Now this is the hardest part.

Five hours later, Shiela's POV

The backyard was decorated with lanterns and flowers, the guys were dressed, and Aphrodite called and said the girls were coming any second now. I saw them enter, all wearing dresses. Annabeth was wearing a grey dress to match her eyes, Piper was wearing a dress that was a mix of green, purple, blue, and yellow.

Hazel was wearing a gold dress, and Reyna was wearing a purple color, I myself was wearing a blue dress. I announced, "Okay girls, welcome, please take a seat near the stage. The stage was against the fence, and the curtains were down. I continued, "Now, this will make you cry, probably from laughing, it will make you smile, and make your heart swell. Now we present our boys."

The guys came out, wearing dinner jackets, jeans, and a t-shirt. Percy had a blue jacket, Jason had a plain black one, Leo a red jacket, and Frank in a green one. They got on the stage and started singing and dancing.

All:

_For a long time we've,  
Been marching off to battle._

In our thundering herd,  
We feel a lot like cattle.  
Frank changed into a cow, while Percy leaned on him.

_Like the pounding beat  
Our aching feet aren't easy to ignore_

_Leo:_

Hey! Think of instead,  
A girl worth fighting for  
All besides Leo:  
Huh?  


_Leo:  
That's what I said,  
A girl worth fighting for...  
I want her paler than the moon,  
With eyes that shine like stars  
_

_Jason:  
My girl will marvel at my strength,  
Adore my battle scars.  
_He pointed at his scar above his lip, they laughed.

_Leo:  
I couldn't care less what she'll wear or what she looks like.  
It all depends on what she fights like.  
stab, duck, parry  
Mmm  
_

_Leo:  
Bet the local girls thought you were quite the charmer.  
_He pointed at Percy, while he shook his head.

_Leo:  
And I'll bet the ladies love a man in armor.  
_He put his armor on and posed.

_All:  
You can guess what we  
Have missed the most  
Since we went off to war!  
What do we want?  
A girl worth fighting for.  
_

_Frank:  
My girl will think I have no faults._

That I'm a major find.  


_Percy:  
Uhh, How 'bout a girl who's got a brain,  
Who always speaks her mind?  
_Annabeth smiled at this.

_Yeah!  
_

_Leo:  
My manly ways and turn of phrase are sure to thrill her!  
_

_Frank:  
He thinks he's such a lady killer._

Jason dressed as Coach Hedge:

_I've a girl back home,  
Who's unlike any other.  
_

_Percy:  
Yeah, the only girl who'd love him is his mother.  
_They all laughed.

_All:  
But when we come home in victory,  
They'll line up at the door  
What do we want?  
A girl worth fighting for.  
Wish that I had...  
A girl worth fighting for.  
A girl worth fighting-_

The girls clapped, while the boys bowed, and smiled. I watched carefully as they all kissed, thinking Aphrodite would be proud.

**If you want another story to ready, by me of course, check out Percy's New Sister on my page! Thanks.**


End file.
